


so can we pretend, sweetly before the mystery ends?

by coshaymien



Category: Smosh
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Lowercase, Moving In Together, New York City, One Shot, post smosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coshaymien/pseuds/coshaymien
Summary: a short, one-sitting self-indulgent shartney drabble straight hot from my phone oven. that analogy doesn't work, it's 6:30 and i haven't slept yet – they haven't either. it's a little angsty and a little sweet, though.





	so can we pretend, sweetly before the mystery ends?

**Author's Note:**

> i know i'm overdue a nwby chapter but i'm taking my time actually planning how it will go now, and once i figure that out i should be updating regularly. been feeling very into shartney again lately so here's a little drabble to get me back into that funk. i should probably do a whole short multi chap fic based on carrie and lowell album but i'm not sure if my heart can stomach that just yet, maybe it never will.

it was a monday night they'd been fighting. she still stayed over to sleep. she wanted to go home, but shayne didn't trust her to just go home and sleep.

if she was being honest, neither did she. she didn't wanna do something stupid like calling olivia in the middle of the night, crying. she'd done that way too many times with previous boyfriends and girlfriends. shayne was different - he had to be. they both fought and sacrificed too much for this to fall apart so easily and quickly. thats precisely why she felt so stupid now.

she didn't even know what they were arguing about, she just had that residue of feeling pissed. and yet, there was some other feeling that kept her up.

she grabbed her phone from the bedside blindly, and covered her face with a blanket before opening her eyes and turning on the screen to check the time, covering most of the screen with her palm. shayne's breathing wasn't too deep yet and she didn't want him to wake up, if he was actually asleep.

_tuesday, 3:02 am._

she exhaled deeply, too deeply.

she couldn't do that to olivia again. she couldn't do it to herself. she couldn't do it to shayne, for god's sake.

she hugged her phone in her palm, already dim, and laid it face down on the wooden surface. it was almost silent, almost.

a sudden snicker from the other side made her shoulders shrivel up quickly in fear.

"can't sleep, honey?" shayne's voice is raspier than usual, a little sleepy, but not too sleepy. she suspected he hasn't slept for at least an hour now. maybe he hadn't slept at all, just as she didn't.

"mhm. told you that it wasn't a good idea to go to bed angry. it never works."

"but neither of those other times worked out anyway?"

"shut up, smartass, you wouldn't have me otherwise."

"you're right about that. but i didn't go to bed angry."

"you didn't?"

"and i'm not being cocky, trust me, but i don't think you did either."

"humor me why we're both awake at 3 am on a tuesday then?"

"i thought it was monday."

"it was. now it's tuesday."

"look who's a smartass now," she didn't need to open her eyes to know he was grinning as he blindly reached out and hung his arm right below her breast, over a thin sheet of her blanket. his blanket then was hers when she stayed a night. that was almost a daily ocurrence lately.

"so? gimme a piece of your mind? please?" his pleading voice was now soft and caring.

"uhhh, i don't know. it's just that i constantly doubt."

"about us?" he grew concerned and a rustle of a pillow beside her told her he lifted his head to take a better look at her. he had a better vision than she, so she didn't bother. also she was still feeling stubborn after arguing about god knows what, so she didn't give him that pleasure.

she sighed, now without a worry of being heard.

"no, not at all. it's just about me." she turned her head away from him as if she was lying, but she was just embarrassed.

"what's up, sweetheart?"

"it-it's stupid. i don't think i'm even funny anymore. maybe i never was. maybe i made a mistake."

"darling, you're the funniest person i know. and that's only your imposter syndrome speaking."

she giggled.

"shayne, don't you dare shrink me. and you're only saying that because you love me."

"that i do," he replied seriously. "but i thought that before i have fallen for you. and it's never been a mistake, you wouldn't have-"

"met you, i know. that's not what i'm talking about and you know it. but it's cute you pretend you haven't fallen for me the moment you met me."

"courtney, i was taken."

"and then i took you."

he laughed and after giving her a small peck on her lips, judging by the sound of it, fell back on his pillow.

"you're cute when you pretend you can't open your eyes."

"that's 'cause i know you're cute without even looking at you, period."

he muttered a profanity under his breath. she loved that she was still able to surprise him even in the dead of the night.

then they fell silent for a while - could have been minutes, or an hour.

"you regret leaving, huh?"

she knew he'd ask that. she didn't know the answer to it, though.

"i do. and i don't. you know what i mean?"

"i guess i do. i guess it's normal. or that we're too similar."

"you don't say, shayne," she chuckled. "we booked our audition together, we worked there for almost eight years, we left for new york together..."

"we just didn't move in together. that's what you regret?"

"maybe. but it was too much too fast and i don't think i could have handled that."

"fair. what about now though?"

"you're proposing i move in with you now?" now she truly felt awake and even opened her eyes. she couldn't tell if he was joking or not. she wasn't sure even looking at him.

"courtney, you're practically living with me already. you're always complaining about both your apartment and rent ever since what's-her-name moved out. i've been meaning to ask you for ages now."

"charline. that brunette quebecois art student who always wore a beret?"

"oh. you still haven't answered me though."

she had to think, although she knew he was right.

"just sublet your apartment until your lease is over, you know your landlord doesn't give two shits as long as it's paid for. plus you could profit."

"shayyyne, you know it's against my lease."

"i'll legit fight him if you want me to. just live with me. you know it's got enough space for both of us, you haven't complained. and you complain about every new york apartment."

"fair. you need to make this preposition properly, though."

"now?" she saw his eyebrow skyrocket as those high rises in manhattan.

"now," she nodded and giggled as they got out of the bed. she wrapped her blanket around her body, feeling like underwear wouldn't cut it.

but now meant now and she didn't even know what'd she wanna wear anyway.

she made her way upstairs, opening a door on the rooftop. the city was eerily quiet, as shayne lived further away from downtown. lights weren't so bright here, and if she'd put her glasses on, she could almost make out outlines of constellations in the sky.

shayne showed up with two cups of hot coffee a few minutes later.

they chatted about the city, their pilot being picked up, the future, both bright and scary, not unlike a night in new york city.

"yes," she answered when shayne brought up the preposition again, just as sun was starting to shine over long island.


End file.
